FFHappy Birthday My Yeobooneshoot
by Eun Yoo
Summary: Eun Yoo yang berusaha untuk membuat sebuah kejutan untuk sang suami Kim Jong Woon a. k. a Yesung. akan kah ia berhasil ? (ahh summary macam apa itu?) Kim Jong Woon (Super Junior)


Annyeonghasseo ^^

Author kembali datang nih dengan FF baru hehe  
seperti biasa FF oneshut yang abal-abal banget, FF ini juga author persembahkan untuk suami author tercinta **Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung oppa ** hoho~  
yang bentar lagi bakalan ulang tahun ke 29 ^^

My wish for my lovely husband : semoga tuhan selalu menyertaimu, sehat selalu dan makin tampan juga tentunya :D selalu lah sehat untukku oppa NEOMU NEOMU SARANGHAEYO!

-Saengil Chukkae Nae Yeobbo -

Title : Saengil Chukkae Nae Yeobbo

Cast : Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

Kim Eun Yoo a.k.a readers

Author : Okthe Dwi Sartika

Rate : T 15+

Genre : Romance Failed!  
leght : 1st (oneshoot)

Disclaimer : FF ini punya author! Namun, cast Yesung milik tuhan sedangkan Eun Yoo adalah milik author

Oke langsung aja deh...

Happy Reading Everyone ^^

- Saengil Chukkae Nae Yeobbo -

Sinar matahari pagi menyapa masuk melalui celah ventilasi sebuah kamar. Membuat seorang gadis yang masih terlelap menjadi terbangun dari tidurnya. Eun Yoo mengerjapkan matanya sambil sesekali mengusapnya pelan. Rasa mengantuk masih menguasai matanya.

Matanya beralih menengok ke arah kiri di mana seorang pria tampan yang sudah selama kurang lebih satu tahun ini menjadi suaminya. Senyumannya mengembang kala melihat ekspresi sang suami yang telah tertidur pulas—sangat polos. Ia tersenyum sesaat lalu memutuskan untuk segera turun ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami tercinta.

.

.

.

Yesung meraba kasur yang ada di sebelahnya mencari sang keberadaan istri tercintanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dan melihat ternyata sang istri sudah tak ada. Ia pun segera mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di pinggiran kasur. Mengumpul kan semua nyawa nya yang masih hilang entah ke mana. Setelah di rasa semua nya sudah terkumpul ia segera menyusul Eun Yoo ke bawah. Ia yakin kalau sekarang sang istri sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Ya setidaknya itu lah yang memang di kerjakan oleh Eun Yoo selama setahun ini.

.

Yesung tersenyum saat melihat Eun Yoo yang sepertinya sedang fokus menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini. Lihat saja sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kalau Yesung sudah berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi

"_oppa_..!" pekik Eun Yoo tertahan. Ia sangat terkejut saat merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar manis di pinggangnya. Yang ia tahu pasti itu tangan Yesung.

"eum.." Yesung menggeliat pelan membuat Eun Yoo sedikit merasa geli.

Eun Yoo berbalik lalu menatap mata Yesung lembut. "mandi dulu sana, lalu kita sarapan, _ne_ ?"

Namun bukan nya melepaskan pelukkannya Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukkan pada pinggang Eun Yoo.

"morning kiss, _eotte_?" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Eun Yoo. Sementara Eun Yoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"mandi dulu, kau itu bau _oppa" _ tolak Eun Yoo sambil menjauhkan tubuh Yesung.

Yesung menatap Eun Yoo datar. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Nampak seperti anak kecil yanng sedang di rebut mainannya. Ngambek.

Menyadari hal itu Eun Yoo langsung menatap mata Yesung hangat. Namun, Yesung malah berbalik pergi dan meninggal kan Eun Yoo yang hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Sepertinya suaminya itu marah.

.

.

.

"selesai" ucap Eun Yoo saat ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yesung. Menu sarapan hari ini adalah Nasi goreng omelet dan segelas susu sereal. Tak lama ia melihat Yesung sudah berpakaian rapih. Menggunakan jas hitam dan celana hitam yang senada. Sangat tampan.

Tanpa ba bi bu Yesung pun segera duduk di kursi makan, menyantap sarapannya. Wajahnya sangat masam. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang kesal.

'apa gara-gara tadi?' batin Eun Yoo dalam hati.

Eun Yoo tak memakan makanannya melainkan hanya mengacak-ngacaknya dengan sendok. Menyadari hal itu, Yesung menatap istrinya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"kenapa hanya di begitukan?" tanya Yesung. Eun Yoo menatap Yesung, kemudian ia tersenyum hambar.

"kau marah padaku _oppa?_" tanya Eun Yoo. Kali ini matanya kembali fokus dengan nasi goreng yang ada di hadapannya.

"_aniya_" jawab Yesung pelan. "aku tidak marah dengan mu, _chagy_"

Eun Yoo kembali melihat ke arah Yesung, dan saat ini Yesung sedang tersenyum ke arah Eun Yoo. Kekanakkan memang jika Yesung marah hanya gara-gara hal sepele seperti itu. Ia mengelus kepala Eun Yoo sayang.

"benarkah?" Eun Yoo memastikan suaminya itu benar-benar tak marah dengan nya. Kemudian Yesung menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut pada istrinya itu.

Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sarapan mereka, tanpa ada obrolan di sana—hening. Berkutat dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Yesung menaruh sendok nya di atas piring tanda ia sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Ia mengambil segelas air lalu meminumnya cepat. Dan tak lama Eun Yoo juga sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

.

.

.

"eum _oppa_?" ucap Eun Yoo ragu. Saat ini ia sedang membenarkan dasi Yesung yang sedikit berantakan.

"_nde?" _

"eum, kau nanti apa kah pulang larut malam lagi?" tanya Eun Yoo. Wajahnya menunduk tak berani menatap mata caramel suaminya itu.

"_molla_, memangnya ada apa _chagy_?" tanya Yesung sedikit penasaran. Eun Yoo tak menjawab kini ia malah memilih untuk membenarkan jas suaminya. Tangannya sempat terhenti sebentar di dada Yesung. Kemudian terlihat ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

"ada apa eum? Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan? Kalau ada katakan saja" Yesung mengelus kepala istrinya sayang. Ia mengecup kening istrinya itu. Lalu mensejajarkan matanya dan mata Eun Yoo, menatapnya lembut.

Seakan telah tersihir tatapan itu Eun Yoo mengatakan maksudnya. "_oppa,_ hari ini bisa tidak pulang cepat?"

"eum _oppa_ tidak tahu. Memang ada apa?"

"_aniya¸_aku hanya ingin _oppa_ pulang cepat ya malam ini" ucap Eun Yoo manja. Membuat Yesung gemas. Ia lalu mencubit hidung istrinya itu pelan. Ia menampakan wajah seolah sedang berpikir keras menimbang sesuatu.

"eum, bagaimana _oppa?"_

Yesung tersenyum jahil. Membuat Eun Yoo melengos. Ia tahu tabiat suaminya ini selalu saja jika sedang di ajak bicara serius ia selalu menanggapinya dengan cara yang main-main. Sungguh aneh!

"eum akan aku usahakan" Yesung mengambil tas kulit hitam nya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "baiklah _oppa_ sudah terlambat _oppa_ pergi dulu" Yesung kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Eun Yoo pelan. Membuat Eun Yoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melepas kepergian sang suami.

.

.

.

Sampai di kantor Yesung langsung di sambut meriah oleh para staf nya. Semua mengucapkan selamat hari ulang tahun untuk nya. Sedikit terkejut memang, kerena ia saja lupa kalau hari in ulang tahunnya. Bahkan tadi Eun Yoo tidak mengucapkannya.

"_saengil chukkae sajangnim_" ucap Sora yang merupakan sekretaris pribadi dari Leeteuk.

"_gamsahamnida S_ora-_ssi_" ucap Yesung tulus sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya tanda terimakasih dan tak lupa juga senyuman manis nya tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"hei Yesung-_ssi_ jangan lupa traktir ya!" pekik Kangin yang merupakan salah satu sahabat dari Yesung.

"aku ingin wine hari ini" timpal Heechul tak mau kalah

"bagaimana kalau kita ke buat pesta kecil-kecilan?" usul Donghae

"yak! Kami setuju" ucap semua staf yang kebetulan ada di ruangan itu.

"eum..tapi" belum selesai Yesung berkata EunHyuk sudah memotongnya. "mau tidak mau kau harus mau..haha" paksanya. Akhirnya Yesung pun tak dapat menolak. Ya tak ada salahnya merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman kan? Lagi pula ini hanya setahun sekali

"baiklah"

.

.

.

Eun Yoo tegopoh-gopoh membawa belanjaanya ke dalam rumah. Ya hari ini rencana nya ia dan Hyun Kyo sahabat nya akan membuat kue tart untuk ulang tahun Yesung yang ke 29 tahun. Dan ia juga akan di bantu oelh Key suami Hyun Kyo yang jago sekali memasak apa saja.

"huah, akhirnya sampai juga" ucap Eun Yoo seraya meletakkan 2 kantong plastik yang berisi seluruh belanjaan miliknya.

Sementara Hyun Kyo dan Key yang sudah datang dari tadi mulai ikut membantu membuat kue.

Sesaat keadaan sangat tenang. Mungkin sesekali hanya terdengar bunyi mesin pengocok telur. Dan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Hyun Kyo ataupun Eun Yoo.

"nah buat toppingnya kau ingin apa?" tanya Key saat kue nya sudah matang. Kue tart berwarna pelangi yang sudah siap untuk di beri hiasan di atasnya.

"eum.. aku ingin membuat gambar Yesung _oppa_, beserta kura-kura" ucap Eun Yoo sambil tersenyum simpul.

"aha! Aku ada ide" Hyun Kyo mulai menggambar wajah Yesung dan kura-kura seperti yang di minta Eun Yoo. "tadaa, bagaimana" tanya Hyun Kyo saat ia sudah menyelesaikan gambarnya.

Eun Yoo dan Key bertepuk tangan. Hyun Kyo memang hebat dalam soal menggambar. Hoho~

"nah ini kita simpan di penghangat. Dan tinggal kau keluarkan saat nanti malam" ujar Key sambil memasukan kue itu di penghangat kue. Sementara Hyun Kyo dan Eun Yoo mengangguk

.

.

.

Eun Yoo kembali tergopoh-gopoh saat ini. Nafas nya memburu tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak, ia bisa melupakan kado untuk Yesung! Andaikan Key tidak membahas soal kado mungkin Eun Yoo sudah lupa.

Eun Yoo menghampiri sebuah toko binatang yang pelanggannya cukup ramai. Ia pun segera masuk dan segera mencari bnginat yang ia ingin kan.

"huh untunglah masih ada" ucap nya lega.

Ia pun menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya penjaga toko ini. "_ahjussi_, aku ingin beli itu" Eun Yoo menunjukkan binatang yang ia ingin kan itu. Kemudian sang _ahjussi_ tersenyum hangat.

"sepertinya kau belum terlambat" ucapnya. Eun Yoo pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"ta! Ini dia. Ucapkan pada suami mu _saengil chukkae _dariku" ucap sang _ahjussi _itu.

"baiklah Lee _ahjussi_, terima kasih ya aku pulang dulu" Eun Yoo pun memutuskan segera kembali setelah ia berhasil membawa sebuah mini aquarium yang di di hias pita bagian atasnya.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik mengiringi seorang penyanyi yang sedang beraksi di atas panggung. Sesekali penyanyi itu bergoyang tak jelas. Mabuk sepertinya.

Ya seperti itulah keadaan saat ini, Yesung terjebak di antara teman-temannya yang sangat suka mabuk. Berulang kali Yesung di tawari wine, dan berkali-kali juga Yesung menolak.

"Yesung-ssi _kajja_ minum" ucap Kangin sambil mengambil gelas wine nya dan menuangkan wine ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"_aniya hyung, _aku tidak minum" ucap Yesung polos. Yang hanya di jawab Kangin oleh tawa nya yang membahana.

.

.

.

"huft lama sekali"

Sudah ke sekian kali nya Eun Yoo memperhatikan jam dinding yang berada di ruangan makan itu. Ia sudah menunggu Yesung selama 3 jam. Bahkan lilin yang terletak di atas kue tart itu sudah meleleh setengah.

"hoem" Eun Yoo menguap. Jam 11.45pm. berkali-kali Eun Yoo mencoba melawan rasa kantuknya. Dan memutuskan untuk menunggu.

12.00pm. tepat jam 12 Yesung telah berulang tahun. Dan Eun Yoo masih menunggu pria itu. Berharap pria itu dapat segera pulang. Tak tahu kah ia Eun Yoo sudah berjuang.

"fuh. _Saengil chukkae oppa"_ ucap Eun Yoo bermonolog. Ia meniup lilin kue tart itu. Yesung tak kunjung pulang!

tanpa terasa air mata turun menuruni pipi Eun Yoo yang sedikit chubby itu. Ya Eun Yoo menangisi dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat bodoh bila menunggu Yesung.

"ak-aku hiks harap kau selalu bahag-bahagia hiks"

.

.

.

Acara telah selesai dan semuanya sudah kembali. Kini tinggal Yesung. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali saja. Saat di jalan tiba-tiba Yesung teringat sesuatu. Ya teringat kata-kata istrinya yang mengatakan kalau jangan pulang terlalu larut. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Yesung menambah kecepatan mobil audy hitam yang ia kendarai.

'cklek'

Yesung membuka pintu. Sunyi. Namun saat ia kedalam lampu belum di matikan. Apa Eun Yoo belum tidur?

"chagy?" panggil Yesung mencari sosok Eun Yoo. Namun,tak ada jawaban. Ia pun segera ke dapur untuk mematikan lampu yang masih hidup.

Mata Yesung membulat kala melihat Eun Yoo yang tertidur pulas dengan kepala di tangkup di kedua lengannya. Di sebelahnya terdapat kue tart yang ia tahu pasti Eun Yoo membuatkan itu untuk dirinya.

Yesung mendekati tubuh mungil istrinya itu. Sekilas ia tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi tidur Eun Yoo. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka—imut. Ia membenarkan sedikit rambut yang menutupi wajah Eun Yoo.

"huh, seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini" bisik Yesung seraya membelai rambut panjang Eun Yoo perlahan. Takut membangunkan nya.

Mata Yesung beralih pada sebuah aquarium kecil yang ada di samping kue tart tersebut. Di dalam aquarium itu terdapat sepasang binatang kesukaan nya. Ya kura-kura. Lebih tepat nya anak kura-kura yang sangat lucu. Yesung kembali tersenyum. Mata nya berbinar senang.

Di sampingnya terdapat sebuah kartu ucapan, sepertinya itu dari Eun Yoo. Dengan segera Yesung membacanya.

**Annyeong **_**oppa¸^^  
saengil chukkae ne ?**_

**wah tak terasa ya usia mu semakin bertambah saja. Hehe~  
aku berdoa semoga kau selalu sehat dan selalu di lindungi oleh Tuhan.**

_**Oppa**_**, aku sangat mencintaimu dan menyayangimu.**

**Aku harap kau juga begitu hehe~  
**

**Sudah ya, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa **_**oppa**_** yang jelas selamat ulang tahun untuk suami ku tercinta **

**Istrimu :***

Senyuman kembali terukir di bibir nya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membangun kan Eun Yoo. Menyuruhnya agar pindah dan tidur di kamar. Ia takut Eun Yoo masuk angin.

"Eun Yoo-_ah_, _kajja ireona_" ucap Yesung sambil perlahan mengguncangkan bahu istrinya itu.

Perlahan mata Eun Yoo pun terbuka. Gadis itu nampak sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan Yesung. Terlihat sekali dari raut wajahnya itu.

"_oppa? _Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Eun Yoo sambil membenarkan rambutnya. Matanya terlihat sedikit memerah.

"tadi, hehe. Ayo kita tidur ini sudah malam" ucap Yesung sambil menatap manik hitam mata Eun Yoo.

"_aniya, _aku mau merayakan ulang tahun mu dulu. Tak apa kan?" ucap Eun Yoo seraya menahan tangan Yesung yang ingin beranjak pergi.

"tapi ini sudah malam"

Eun Yoo menatap wajah Yesung memelas. Matanya yang sayu menahan kantuk membuat Yesung menuruti ke inginan istrinya itu. Dan Yesung pun mengangguk.

Eun Yoo mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun Yesung. Sambil menepukkan tangan nya memberi nada untuk mengiringi lagunya.

_Saengil chukka hamnida_

_Saengil chukka hamnida _

_Saranghaneun Yesung oppa_

_Saengil chukka hamnida _

Eun Yoo mengakhiri lagu nya dengan bertepuk tangan—senang. "_oppa,_ sekarang tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan permintaan mu" ujar Eun Yoo manis

Yesung pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia pun segera memejam kan matanya. Memanjatkan doa pada sang Tuhan. Dan segera meniup lilin yang membentuk angka 29.

"yeah" pekik Eun Yoo senang. Childish!

"Eun Yoo-_ah_, _gomawo_ sudah menyiapkan ini semua. Mian _oppa_ membuat mu menunggu" ujar Yesung. Terdengar sekali dari nada bicaranya ia amat sangat menyesal.

"_ne, oppa"_ Eun Yoo tersenyum lembut.

"_gomawo_ juga buat kadonya" sambung Yesung lagi.

Yesung mengambil aquarium itu. "Eun Yoo-_ah_" ucap Yesung terdengar lirih.

Eun Yoo yang semula menatap kura-kura itu kini mengalihkan matanya ke arah Yesung sekarang. "ada apa?" tanyanya bingung

Yesung tersenyum kecil. "kenapa kau memberiku 2 ekor anak kura-kura eum?" bola mata Yesung tak lepas menatap 2 kura-kura yang sendari tadi tak memunculkan kepalanya hanya diam saja. Tidur mungkin.

"karena aku tahu kau sangat menyukai kura-kura" Eun Yoo ikut melihat ke arah kura-kura itu. "lagi pula aku mempunyai alasan mengapa aku ingin membelikan mu kura-kura ini" sambungnya lagi.

"apa itu?"

"kau lihat _oppa_? Ini adalah kura-kura betina dan jantan. Aku mengibaratkan ini adalah kita. Sepintas kura-kura ini tampak biasa saja dan normal. tapi tidak ada yang tahu bukan, bahwa sang kura-kura betina matanya buta" Eun Yoo kini tersenyum miris melihat kura-kura betina yang kini mulai memunculkan kepalanya. Merasa terusik sepertinya

"aku sangat kagum dengan kura-kura jantan nya _oppa_, ia tidak menjauhi kura-kura betina ini tapi melainkan selalu menjaganya. Selalu bersamanya. Aku ingin agar kita seperti kura-kura ini. Saling menjaga"

Yesung menatap Eun Yoo dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia tak menyangka istrinya begitu berfikir sangat dewasa. Ia sangat kagum pada gadis itu.

"_ne, _saja _chagy_" Yesung segera mmerengkuh Eun Yoo kedalam pelukkannya. Ia sangat mencintai gadis ini. Ia tak mau kehilangan nya.

Eun Yoo pun membalas dekapan hangat dari suaminya itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata sang suami.

"_saranghaeyo oppa"_ ucap Eun Yoo

"_nado saranghaeyo"_ balas Yesung. Mereka berua kembali berpelukkan. Berharap malam ini tak akan pernah berakhir. Malam di mana mereka mengerti arti cinta dan kasih sayang dari sepasang kura-kura

**~End~**

Eun Yoo : "_saengil chukkae buat nae yeobo^^. Bagaimana kau senang? Aku harap begitu ne? Hari ini aku membelikan mu sepasang kura-kura. Lucu kan? Aku harap kau akan suka. Kau tahu aku membelinya dengan perjuangan. Setap hari aku ke toko Lee ahjussi melihat apakah kura-kura ini sudah terjual belum. Ternyata kura-kura ini memang di takdirkan untuk mu. Hehe~ dan kita mempunyai keluarga baru bukan?_

Yesung : "_gomawo buat semuanya. Terutama untuk Eun Yoo nae anae :* saranghaeyo. Gomawo untuk kura-kuranya. Kau tahu aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk 'anak' kita ini. Yang jantan ku beri nama ddangkomeng sementara yang betina ddangkoma^^ haha bagaimana lucu kan?_

**Haduh gimana? Jelek? Bosen?  
huh gomawo ne buat yang sudah RCL ^^  
maaf jika FF ini plotnya terlalu maksa. Hehe soalnya author ini masih amatiran.  
silahkan comment ini FF tapi jangan membashing oke!  
Silent Reader ?  
author hanya bisa berdoa saja ^^  
maaf tag nya asal-asalan yang gak suka bisa comment ya ******

Oke sampai jumpa byeee Everyone~~


End file.
